Phantom Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Phantom Freddy= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged Freddy Fazbear, who is the titular antagonist of the game series. Appearance Phantom Freddy has, essentially, the same model as Golden Freddy from the second game, but instead has white pin-pricked pupils in his eyes like the other phantoms. He appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. His two lower legs are never seen in the game, but the lower right leg looks ripped out and torn from his body. Interestingly, he appears to be colored golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme. Locations Phantom Freddy has no movement pattern, however he can occasionally appear in the hallway, right in front of the player, slowly shuffling to the left, before ducking down, as if hiding. He then appears inside the Office, jumpscaring the player. Behavior Phantom Freddy will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later. A very simple strategy to avoid Phantom Freddy is to simply ignore him. The player is advised not to stray away from the camera's view for too long, as this can trigger his attack. The moment the player exits the camera, Phantom Freddy can attack. If the player stares at Springtrap without pulling up the Monitor or Maintenance Panel when he is in the window or the doorway, Phantom Freddy can attack with no warning, disabling the ventilation system. In the mobile version, regardlessly, Phantom Freddy can jumpscare the player even if they are on the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel. This normally happens if the player keeps watching him and shortly after, opens the Monitor or Maintenance Panel. To avoid this, the player must open either the Monitor or Maintenance Panel as soon as possible when he appears, and, if the player is using one of these while he is walking and must use the other one, they must immediately move to the other side and use either the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, respectively. The ambience cue will also help the player know if Phantom Freddy is there. Also, if the player is on the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, they can wait until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window. This is recommended, as Phantom Freddy will never jumpscare the player if this is attempted, though this can prove to be a little risky, as this involves staying in the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, and the player needs to use both to locate Springtrap and reboot the systems, respectively. Trivia *Phantom Freddy's jumpscare bears a strong resemblance to Toy Freddy's jumpscare in the second game. **Phantom Freddy's jumpscare also resembles Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, as they attack at random after disappearing from the hallway and entering from the East Hall Corner, respectively. The attack animation itself resembles Chica's jumpscare in the second game, as both consist of the animatronic popping up in the player's face, with only their head visible. *Phantom Freddy's model resembles Golden Freddy's appearance in the second game, due to the missing ear and wires coming from the eyes and even the way his hat is slightly tilted to the left. This has led many people to believe that the phantom represents Golden Freddy instead. However, this could be disproven by how Golden Freddy's slumped and empty appearance is not represented by Phantom Freddy, either. *Although Phantom Freddy himself has the appearance of being burnt, both his microphone, bowtie, two buttons, and hat appear to be perfectly intact. *Phantom Freddy is one of two phantoms that are never seen on any of the cameras, the other being Phantom Foxy. *When Phantom Freddy appears in the hall behind the window in the Office, he lacks eyes entirely. **That makes Phantom Freddy to be one of the phantom animatronics to lack any eyes before performing the jumpscare, the other being Phantom BB. *Phantom Freddy is the only phantom animatronic to be seen moving (apart from in their jumpscare animation), as he can be seen walking outside the office window. **In Phantom Freddy's walking animation, his legs do not move in a walking motion, rather they are static and sway side to side. This is most likely because the lower third of his body is under the window, and therefore never visible to the player, so there is no need to animate them. **When viewed through the game files, it is revealed that Phantom Freddy is missing his lower right leg. ***Phantom Freddy defies the laws of physics, as he walks with only one leg. **From the mobile version, Phantom Freddy's walking animation is slightly slower. *As of version 1.031, Phantom Freddy's footsteps can be heard when he is limping outside the window. *Most phantom animatronics appear in locations near the remains of the original character they represent. Phantom Chica is the only exception. Phantom Freddy appears in front of the Office, which is where the Freddy Fazbear prop is located. *Phantom Freddy is the only phantom animatronic to carry any type of equipment. *Phantom Freddy is one of the two phantoms that are much different than their normal counterpart (if the phantom textures and eyes are not included), the other being Phantom Foxy. *Phantom Freddy is the only phantom animatronic to pop out in front of the player while jumpscaring. *Phantom Freddy is one of the phantoms to appear behind the Office window. The other being Phantom Mangle. *Phantom Freddy is one of the few antagonists in the series to be missing a limb. Two others being Phantom Foxy and Bonnie from the second game. Errors *If one looks close enough at Phantom Freddy's jumpscare, Phantom Freddy's pin-pricked eyes can be seen slowly rolling. This may possibly be either a mistake by Scott Cawthon, or Phantom Freddy's eyes are simply being motion-blurred. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Phantom Freddy outside the Office.png|Phantom Freddy halfway down the hallway outside the Office. PhantomFreddyWalkingFixed.gif|Phantom Freddy's animation while walking in the hallway outside the Office (click to animate). Phantom Freddy Going downwards.gif|Phantom Freddy ducking down (click to animate). Extra B9ugPK3.jpg|Phantom Freddy on the Extra menu. PhantomFreddyBrightened.png|Phantom Freddy from the Extra menu, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Phantom Freddy makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! The sound commonly heard when Phantom Freddy is walking outside The Office window. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms